Un choix à faire
by Lady McGonagallRichards
Summary: Annie et Armando ont découvert que Gregory était le meurtrier de Francesca. Le seul moyen pour lui et de s'enfuir, mais il doit choisir la bonne personne et la convaincre de venir.
1. Chapitre 1

**Un choix à faire **

**Résumé : **Annie et Armando ont découvet que Gregory était le meurtrier de Francesca. Le seul moyen pour lui et de s'enfuir, mais il doit choisir la bonne personne et la convaincre de venir.

**Information : **_Cette scène a été prise dans l'épisode 515. Annie à fait affaire avec Armando pour le meurtre de Francesca._

_Chapitre 1 :_

C'était la première fois qu'il avait aussi peur. Peur de tout perdre, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Le fait qu'Armando et Annie soient au courant qu'il avait tué Francesca était insupportable. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire, partir. Partir loin de Sunset Beach. Mais avant, il devait allez chercher Trey et Caitlin, il ne pouvait pas les laisser seuls.

La nuit était tombée, et la lune n'était pas au rendez vous. Ce qui était parfait pour lui. Il valait mieux qu'il n'y ait aucune lumière pour ne pas être découvert. Aucune voiture de garée dans l'allée et même la police n'était pas encore arrivée. Quand il vit cette maison qui aurait du être cette seconde chance pour son couple, elle n'a été en fait qu'une série de catastrophe, et de mensonge. Ouvrant la porte d'entrée tout en la laissant claquée, il vit une ombre bouger dans le salon faiblement éclairé.

-''Papa, quelque chose ne va pas?''

Il avait fait tout ça pour elle. Mais maintenant il se demandait si c'était vraiment pour Caitlin qu'il avait fait tout ceci. Il se dirigea vers elle dans le salon et remarqua qu'elle était seule.

-''Caitlin, tu dois venir avec moi maintenant. »

-« Mais qu'est ce qui passe, pourquoi es-tu si énervé ? »

L'heure n'était pas aux explications ! Il devait se dépêcher de partir avant que la police ou même Armando ne débarque. Il vit les affaires de Trey juste à côté de l'escalier. Il les prit et s'approcha de Caitlin, la forçant à venir avec lui

-« Je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant, va à l'étage chercher ton frère »

-''Papa arrête lâche-moi, tu me fais mal...''

''Il faut que tu fasses ce que je te dis. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Il faut qu'on parte d'ici il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre. '' Informa-t-il tout en la poussant vers l'escalier pour aller chercher Trey. Cependant, lorsqu'il posa le pied sur la première marche il entendit une voix qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre ce soir-là.

-« Gregory..? » Olivia sorti de la cuisine, portant Trey dans ses bras.

-« Olivia ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?''Demanda-t-il en voyant son fils dans ses bras. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée avec Bette,

-« Euh je … et bien en fait j'étais venue voir Trey, il avait oublié son ours à la maison. Et comme il ne dort pas sans cette peluche, je suis venue lui rapporter. »

-« Merci ! C'est très gentil de ta part, maintenant donne Trey à Caitlin et va-t'en »

-« Pardon? »

-« Je te dis de t'en aller immédiatement. En fait, tu tombes très mal.

Olivia descendit les escaliers avec Trey dans ses bras, et s'approcha de Gregory se mettant entre Caitlin et lui.

-« Pourquoi est-ce que je tombe mal exactement ? »

-« C'est une affaire qui ne te regarde pas »

-« Bien-sûr que c'est une affaire qui me regarde. Tu me demandes de laisser mon fils sans aucune explication. Et je t'entends demander à ta fille de chercher Trey et de te suivre. Caitlin s'il te plait explique-moi, ou vouliez-vous allez? Demanda Olivia en se retournant vers sa fille

-« Je regrette, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Papa... »

Gregory s'éloigna d'Olivia et passa à côté d'elle alors qu'il prenait les affaires de Trey

-« Tu n'as rien à expliquer à ta mère. Olivia tu me fais perdre mon temps. Caitlin prends Trey on s'en va ! »

Caitlin n'avait pas le choix, elle s'approcha de sa mère et tendit les bras pour prendre Trey. Mais Olivia recula jusqu'à la porte d'entrée les empêchant de partir.

-« Où veux-tu emmener mon fils? »

Gregory s'approcha pour l'éloigner mais il s'arrêta, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les siens. Il connaissait très bien ce regard. Lorsqu'ils avaient appris la perte de leur bébé. Il y avait la même peur, la même détresse que maintenant. A présent, il savait pourquoi il avait fait tout ceci. Ce n'était pas pour Caitlin, mais pour Olivia. Pour cette femme qu'il avait toujours aimée.

-« Olivia c'est aussi mon fils et si je veux l'emmener faire un tour en voiture, je le fais Tu es satisfaite ? »

-« Non ! Je n'y crois pas un seul instant. Personne ne quittera cette maison. Du moins pas sans moi. »

Gregory serra les poings. Il n'avait pas voulu la voir ce soir, pour une des ces raisons. Il connaissait d'avance sa réaction. Jamais elle n'accepterait de laisser partir un de ses enfants. Il voyait bien que la situation commençait à lui échapper et aussi le temps. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule solution.

-« Caitlin! »

-« Pourquoi emmenons-nous Trey ? »

-« Ne me défit pas maintenant »

-« Je veux juste comprendre. »

-« Caitlin tu prends ton frère et tu viens avec moi. »

Mais pourquoi avait-elle hérité du même caractère que sa mère ? Grégory regarda sa fille puis olivia et posa ses yeux sur Trey. Il voyait son fils perdu et apeuré s'accrocher à sa mère. Il savait que Trey ne pouvait pas vivre sans Olivia. Avant de connaître la vérité, il s'était toujours demandé comment elle pouvait connaître le moindre besoin de Trey. Il devait faire un choix.

S'il partait avec Caitlin et Trey, il serait obligé de se cacher. Sachant très bien que ce Cole Deschanel sera toujours dans les parages pour lui pourrir la vie. Mais il arriverait toujours à le semer. Alors que partir avec Olivia ça voudrait dire une seconde chance, celle qu'ils n'ont jamais eue. Il ne verrait plus ce satané et méprisant Armando, ainsi qu'Annie et ses mains crochues. Il ne lui a jamais pardonné d'avoir enlevé son fils et de l'avoir fait passer pour mort. Mais aussi de l'avoir séparé de celle qu'il aime.

-« ça suffit, je ne peux plus perdre mon temps. »

-« Nooonn!» supplia Caitlin.

'' Gregory !'' Cria Olivia

Il avait fait son choix, il s'approcha de celle qui lui faisait obstacle devant la porte d'entrée, la pris par le bras la tirant et la poussa ensuite, ne lui laissant pas le temps de prendre assez d'équilibre elle se cogna contre la table d'entrée. Et il partit avec celle pour qui il avait fait tout ceci.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Ils étaient arrivés à la grotte sans souci, personne n'aurait pensé à venir les chercher ici. Il savait que cette grotte servait pour les amoureux, ayant déjà emmené Olivia ici avant. Mais personne ne savait que tout au fond de cette grotte une sortie secrète pouvait permettre de partir de l'autre côté de la baie grâce à la marée haute et d'un bateau qui l'attendait. Il devait juste être patient et attendre que la marée fasse son travail.

-« Grégory, je ne comprend pas ce que tout ceci veut dire. Pourquoi nous emmènes- tu ici ? » Demanda Olivia en essayant de suivre la cadence de Grégory la tirant encore plus loin dans la grotte. Elle s'arrêta et se figea choquée tout près de Grégory regardant ainsi l'eau miroiter et les vagues qui montaient doucement tout en claquant contre les rochers. Elle se retourna vers Grégory tenant Trey dans ses bras.

Grégory lui repris la main et la tira dans un coin ou une serviette était déjà étalée, posant les mains sur ses épaules. Elle comprit qu'il souhaitait qu'elle s'asseye. « Olivia, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes, tout ira bien ici »

-« Que tout aille bien ! Grégory as tu vu ce que tu as fait à Caitlin ? '' Rétorqua la jeune femme en se levant et regardant Grégory droit dans les yeux.

-« C'était un accident, je te l'ai dit! » Soupira-t-il en se retournant, quittant ses yeux bleus gris devenus comme l'acier en ébullition, sous l'effet de la colère. Il ne voulait pas qu'Olivia puisse voir dans ses yeux qu'il était tout aussi peiné par cette situation et ce qu'il avait fait, il s'en voulait pour Caitlin mais il n'avait pas eu le choix.

-« Cela na rien d'un accident pour moi ! Remarqua-t-elle avec une moue de dégoût. Grégory s'approcha d'elle, et lui prit Trey des bras, le déposant sur la couverture proche d'eux.

-« Moui et bien s'était un accident ! » Continua-t-il Tout en évitant le regard d'Olivia. Il sorti les affaires de Trey et commença à jouer avec lui quelques secondes pour le calmer.

-« Voilà mon chéri, tu va rester bien sage ici » Fit-il en tendant l'ours en peluche que Trey attrapa.

Olivia resta debout observant la scène entre Grégory et Trey. Puis lui demanda d'une voix faible tout en se tordant les doigts - « Grégory...est ce que tu crois vraiment que Caitlin.. »

-« Elle va bien » Fit Grégory la coupant dans sa phrase tout en se relevant et laissant Trey jouer tout seul. Il se retourna et regarda Olivia d'un air sérieux

-« Olivia écoute moi, je voudrais que tu comprennes que si je l'avais choisi cela aurait pu être toi dans ce Hall d'entrée, à la place de Caitlin » Il tendit sa main vers son visage et caressa sa joue doucement. « Qui plus est, plus rien ne peut nous arrêter maintenant »

Olivia ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait. Il était si différent de l'homme qu'elle avait connu durant ces24 ans. Cet homme qui savait garder son sang froid, et avait toujours cette force en lui, mais quand elle le regardait dans ses yeux elle voyait un homme désespéré, en alerte. Mais Pourquoi ?

-« Nous arrêter ? Mais pourquoi faire au juste. Grégory ? Je t'en prie parle moi dis moi ce que tu as fait ? Pourquoi Caitlin, pourquoi ici, je veux savoir. Demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant de Grégory, de sa main qui la caressait. Elle commençait à s'énerver de cette situation mystérieuse.

Grégory se rapprocha de nouveau d'elle mettant cette fois les mains sur ses épaules, les laissant glisser pour la caresser et la calmer .

-« Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment...tu dois me faire confiance Olivia », murmura-t-il tout contre elle.

Olivia sentie ses mains sur ses épaules glisser de haut en bas, calmant son impatience tout comme il le faisait quand ils étaient mariés. Elle évita son regard regardant à la place Trey qui jouait, il leva la tête vers elle et tomba sur les mêmes yeux que Grégory.

« Te faire confiance...je ne demande pas mieux, mais tu me fais peur.» Elle regarda Grégory, droit dans les yeux

-« Alors dis- moi ce qui se passe, je veux le fin mot de l'histoire, sinon je pars »

« Le fin mot...Olivia, le fin mot de tout ceci est que toi, Trey et moi nous allons quitter Sunset Beach dès ce soir...et ne jamais revenir »

Olivia resta figée, sa bouche ouverte par cette nouvelle, son cœur battait la chamade sur cette nouvelle pendant que l'écho de la grotte faisant encore raisonner la phrase de Grégory. Elle ferma sa bouche, humidifiant sa lèvre inférieure et répéta : « Quitter Sunset Beach »


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Après cette annonce brutale Olivia resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes le temps de récupérer.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle choquée tout en regardant Grégory

-Pourquoi ? Quelle question, plus rien ne nous retient ici, fit il en haussant les épaules.

Olivia s'éloigna de Grégory en reculant, ne croyant pas à ce qui avait pu sortir de sa bouche.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais de _notre_ famille en particulier Caitlin après ce qui….Commença-t-elle alors que Grégory en eu assez. Sa patience était arrivée au point où il s'avança vers elle, l'attrapa par les bras pour la mettre face à lui. Ces mains, la tenant avec une force surhumaine.

- je t'ai dit qu'elle va bien, tu n'a aucun soucis à te faire pour Caitlin. Maintenant l'histoire est close compris.

Olivia ne s'attendait pas à ce retournement de situation, ni à ce qu'il s'approche d'elle avec autant d'agressivité. Elle sentit ses mains se refermer sur ses bras et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la peau, alors qu'il la regardait sévèrement. Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps elle laissa s'échapper un gémissement de douleur et d'angoisse':

-'Hum Grégory, tu me fais mal'' dit elle d'une voix faible.

Entendant sa complainte et son nom. Grégory relâcha tout de suite sa prise tout en murmurant un mot d'excuse envers elle, puis il s'éloigna d'Olivia tout en évitant son regard. Il partit vers l'entrée de la grotte ses yeux se posant sur l'horizon. Olivia était pétrifiée, incapable de se déplacer et sentant encore ses mains sur elle. Elle mit ses bras autour d'elle comme pour apaiser cette douleur et le regarda.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, un vent froid se faufila dans le fond de la grotte, comme un vent de silence c'était formé entre eux. Olivia regarda Trey jouer, puis elle s'approcha de lui, s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur. Elle lui mit son blouson puis caressa ses cheveux comme si ce geste pouvait l'aider à mieux réfléchir de cette situation. A l'entrée de la grotte Grégory l'observa du coin de l'œil , laissant toujours cette distance entre eux puis il reprit la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

-La marée sera haute dans 2h, nous pourrons monter dans le bateau, qui nous emmènera ensuite sur notre voilier. Nous devrons faire escale dans une ville pour prendre ensuite un avion pour notre prochaine et dernière destination. Un endroit meilleur ou nous pourrons repartir de zéros tout les trois.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par un endroit meilleur ? Est ce que cela veut dire quitter les Etats Unis ?

- c'est un endroit ou toi, trey et moi pourront être heureux où personne ne pourra plus nous retrouver et ni nous séparer, informa Grégory en se retournant , son visage sérieux lui donna la réponse sans qu'il ne réponde à la deuxième question.

-Grégory, enfin nous ne pouvons pas partir ! S'écria Olivia en se levant… Trey et moi n'avons pas nos passeports, on ne peut pas, continua-t-elle.

-Tout est arrangé, j'ai tout réglé dit il dans un geste de la main.

Olivia n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle s'avança en colère vers Grégory.

-Tout est réglé ! Ça l'est peut être pour toi, mais je n'aime pas ça du tout ! Je sais comment tu règles tes affaires et elles ne sont pas...

-Elles ne sont pas quoi ? coupa Grégory tout en la regardant, alors que cette dernière s'avança vers lui.

-''Elles ne sont pas légales. S'enfuir comme ça tous les trois au beau milieu de la nuit, sur un bateau en laissant tout le monde. Je dirais même que c'est de la lâcheté...'' Reprit-elle alors qu'elle arrivait à la hauteur de Grégory et elle comprit toute cette histoire. Le meurtre de Francesca, était très récent la police n'avait pas encore trouvé véritablement le meurtrier. Tout le monde avait été suspecté. Caitlin était presque partie en prison pour ceci. Mais Grégory avait été encore plus étrange, plus distant envers elle. Olivia savait bien que quand il se comportait ainsi c'était que quelque chose le tracassait.

-C'est toi ! Fit-elle choquée, faisant un pas en arrière.

-Quoi moi ? Demanda Grégory étonné de voir le visage d'Olivia perdre de ses couleurs.

-Alors c'est ça ton but. Tenter d'échapper aux autorités ? Bon sang Grégory mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Demanda à son tour Olivia hors d'elle levant ses bras en l'air et cognant le torse de Grégory en le regardant.

-Non, non ce n'est pas ça mon but ! Annonça Grégory alors que ses mains attrapèrent les poignets d'Olivia .

-Mon but et de m'éloigner le plus loin possible d'Armando et d'Annie, avec toi. D'aller vers quelque chose de nouveau, je veux allez autre part, une vie nouvelle, une vie meilleur pour tout les deux.

Olivia regarda dans ses yeux pour ne voir que de la tristesse mais aussi la vérité, elle souleva sa main gauche la posant sur sa joue. Sentant son toucher Grégory ce pencha '' Chéri'' dit elle d'une voix douce mais ferme essayant de le résonner '' notre vie est ici, certes nous ne somme plus vraiment ensemble, nous avons refait notre vie mais nos enfants sont ici et grâce à eux nous à peut près une vie agréable ici à Sunset Beach. Et toi aussi, je crois même...

Grégory s'éloigna de sa main. ''Non elle l'était jusqu'à ce que.''

''Jusqu'à ce que '' dit elle l'invitant à poursuivre en rabaissant ça main. À ce moment la Grégory s'éloigna d'elle partant vers Trey puis s'affaissa contre la pierre de la grotte et glissa le long regardant un point fix et s'assit par terre '' On aimait tant danser '' dit il .

Olivia entendit, le timbre de sa voix mélancolique, la même qu'elle avait déjà entendu une fois, une seul fois quand Grégory lui appris qu'ils avaient perdu le bébé. S'approchant et posant une main sur l'épaule de Grégory elle ne vit pas son regard déjà si éloigné dans le passé.

Grégory ne fait pas ça ? Dit elle en s'accroupissant à son niveau

Il ne fit pas attention à la main d'olivia sur son épaule, la seul chose qu'il pouvait sentir était son parfum enivrant envahir la grotte . Tout comme il enivrait le balcon lorsqu'ils était dehors.

Tu te souviens on aimé tant danser avant la naissance de Caitlin nous dansions toi et moi sur le balcon de notre chambre, puis quand nous avons appris que tu était enceinte notre bonheur était au complet, puis tu as perdu le bébé. .C'est alors que tout à changé... j'ai passé des heures tout les soirs à T'attendre sur le balcon... Mais tu n'est plus jamais revenue... ce fut le début...'' . Ces yeux quittèrent le mur en face de lui et baissa la tête .

Olivia n'en croyait pas ces oreilles, comment pourrait elle oublié ce passé mi heureux mi sombre de leur vie. Lors de cet temps sombre elle s'était toujours accroché à Grégory, à l'alcool ou à bette., elle savait qu'il c'était plongé un peu plus dans le travail. Mais l'erreur c'est qu'ils n'ont jamais parler de ce qui sait passer.

''Grégory je..je...je suis désolé. Olivia pris son menton et le remonta lentement le forçant à la regarder, son regard n'était ni froid, ni en colère, non il était vide.

On ne s'en ai jamais remis par la suite ….. . Qu' importe les efforts que nous avons pu faire, mais qu'importe la douleur, bref... nous n'avons pas peu.

Elle pris son visage entre ces mains et embrassa légèrement ces lèvres, puis le regarda sérieusement ''Chéri écoute moi, nous ne pouvons pas retourner en arrière pour notre perte, mais nous pouvons revenir en arrière, retourner à la maison trey toi et moi.

Entendant ceci Gregory s'éloigna de son toucher et la froideur dans son regarda revint de même que le ton de sa voix.

Non ! Il en ai hors de question, pour qu'en suite Armando ou Annie nous sépares. Je ne le permettrais pas.

Grégory explique moi pour quoi Armando et Annie on avoir dans cette histoire ?

_Olivia, armando et Annie essaye de me trainer dans la boue et il cherche à me salir uniquement pour pouvoir m'enlever trey mais aussi toi_

Et je ne tiens pas à vous perdre Olivia, je n'y tien pas.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Il la regarda intensément après avoir dit ceci, puis soupira en voyant son regard complètement perdu. Une partie de lui ne voulait pas lui expliquer, mais sa conscience lui disait de faire l'inverse. Si ils devaient s'enfuir tous les trois, il devait lui dire la vérité et lui faire confiance.

Il s'avança de nouveau vers elle, son visage à quelques mètres du sien et lui pris la main

- '' Cela fait quelque mois que Francesca me menaçait par téléphone ; de prendre Trey et de partir avec Cole, si je ne lui donnais pas la moitié des parts de la liberty. Qu'elle parte avec Cole ne me dérangeait pas du tout bien au contraire. Mais que Caitlin souffre de la perte de son fils je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. '' Grégory vit Olivia ouvrir la bouche mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

- le soir ou Francesca nous a enlevé Trey et que nous avons su qu'il était notre fils disparu Je l'ai menacée de la tuer, même si j'ai ensuite su que c'était Annie qui te l'avais enlevée pour le donner à Caitlin, je n'avais que cette idée en tête, expliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- ''tu as quoi ?'' Demanda Olivia sous le choc. Elle vit Grégory mettre les mains dans ses cheveux. Un geste qu'elle reconnaissait quand il était gêné ou quand il tentait de se contrôler.

- Je l'ai menacée de la tuer sous la colère mais au moment où j'ai ouvert la porte de mon bureau j'ai découvert Annie avec un sourire des plus méprisants. J'ai su plus tard qu'elle avait écouté toute ma conversation avec Francesca et qu'elle l'avait enregistrée. Ce qui fait une preuve pour m'inculper pour le meurtre de Francesca.

- ''Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas d'Annie d'écouter les conversations. Je comprends pourquoi tu veuilles t'éloigner d'Annie même si je ne n'ai jamais compris ce qui t'a plu en elle. Surtout ne penses-tu pas qu'avec ce meurtre Un jour ou l'autre ils vont nous retrouver ? Et que fait Armando dans cette affaire ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- J'ai entendu Annie parler avec Armando au moment où tu étais partie avec Caitlin dans la cuisine. Sur les preuves qu'elle avait contre moi et que celles-ci arriveraient à me mettre premier sur la liste et de ce fait Annie aurait réussi à avoir la liberty Corporation ; quant à Armando il aurait réussi à t'avoir de nouveau. C'est un homme à femmes il ne changera jamais, et tu en as fait partie au début. Regarde ce qui s'est passé après il t'a laissé, et pour qui ? Pour cette chère Elaine et la mettre enceinte ensuite partir encore. Et quand il revient c'est pour avoir Bette et ensuite Francesca dans son lit. Ce qui m'arrache le cœur c'est que je comprends qu'il veut te récupérer et il a presque réussi. Je déteste vous voir ensemble et penser que tu es avec lui, que ses mains, ses lèvres ou ses yeux se posent sur toi...ça me révolte. ''s'exclama-t-il froidement

- Voilà pourquoi je veux partir et t'emmener avec moi...Continua Grégory...Avoir cette seconde chance que nous n'avons jamais pu avoir. Olivia quitte Sunset Beach avec moi. La supplia-t-il en lui prenant ses mains d'un geste tendre il lui caressa le dos de sa main gauche avec son pouce pour la rassurer sur ses intentions. Olivia le regarda choquée ne pouvant pas répondre après ceci. Depuis le tremblement de terre elle ne savait plus du tout ou elle en était, elle regarda son pouce caresser l'annuaire de sa main gauche glissant sur son anneau de mariage.

Voyant Trey porter une poignée de sable dans sa bouche, elle passa devant Gregory laissant ainsi sa main glisser de la sienne. Elle s'approcha de Trey '' Non mon chéri, ne met pas ceci dans ta bouche.'' dit-elle enlevant le sable de sa petit main, puis le souleva le tenant ainsi dans ses bras. Tout en restant ainsi de dos elle pouvait sentir le regard brûlant de Gregory se poser sur elle. Que pouvait-elle dire après une telle déclaration ? Stabilisant Trey dans ses bras, elle se retourna pour faire de nouveau face à Gregory mais ne le vit plus

Étonnée elle avança dans la grotte, tout en l'appelant, un sentiment de tristesse et de peur s'empara d'elle quand elle ne le vit pas. Tout en avançant, ses mains caressèrent les cheveux de Trey essayant de ne pas paniquer ''Oh Trey que devons-nous faire ? Nous ne pouvons pas partir de Sunset Beach, toute notre famille est ici''. Elle regarda Trey puis regarda sa main qui était sur sa tête et vit son alliance. ''_notre seconde chance plus de Cole, d'Annie ou d'Armando_'' elle repensa à ce que Gregory lui avait appris concernant AJ. Était-ce de la jalousie ? Oui probablement mais il y avait de la vérité dans ses paroles et de l'amour. Trey commença à bouger dans ses bras regardant quelque chose et la fit sortir de ses pensées. ''Gregory'' dit-elle avec un peu d'espoir tout en tournant la tête

- ''Bien sûr à qui t'attendais-tu ? Il est temps de partir'' Dit-il tenant un sac derrière son dos et le déposant dans le bateau. '' Il se tourna vers elle et lui tendis la main. ''Liv, je t'en prie viens''.

Elle leva les yeux et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent regardant au fond de leur âme, puis Trey les surpris en faisant quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant il étendit ses bras vers Gregory et l'appela ''papa''. Grâce à ceci son choix était fait, elle n'avait plus à nier, elle préférait écouter son cœur. L'homme quel avait aimé pendant plus de 24 ans avait besoin d'elle et son fils avait besoin de son père. Elle s'avança vers lui en souriant et l'embrassa, Gregory en profita pour lui prendre Trey et l'aida à monter dans le bateau, un peu abasourdi mais gardant le sourire aux lèvres Grégory demanda ''Dois-je prendre ceci comme un oui ?

FIN


End file.
